Pokemon Love
by VolknersGirl
Summary: What happens when Dawn's Pachirisu and Paul's Murkrow fall in love? Ikarishipping of course!


**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ewwww!" Dawn complained as she stepped into a mud puddle. Paul smirked.

"That's what you get for not looking were you are going stupid girl." He said.

"Shut up and help me clean this!" she said moving to the side. Paul rolled his eyes and sent out Murkrow.

"You call me stupid? What the hell is a Murkrow gonna do?" she asked annoyed.

"Some vocabulary you got there!" He smirked again.

"Well I'm irritated!" she spat. "If you're not going to help stand still!" she demanded and placed a hand on his should to balance on one foot, then sent out Piplup. She held her boot out and asked it for a small bubble beam.

"No!" Paul exclaimed.

"Why not?!" she insisted.

"Because you'll get socked and catch a cold! Then you'll annoy the hell outa me!" He growled.

"Well you don't expect me to walk around with a disgustingly muddy boot all day do you?"

"It will dry soon then you can wipe it off."

"Eww! Gross! I'm not touching it!"

"Well then it will stay there." Paul said and began walking away. Dawn rolled her eyes and ran after him.

"Fine! But _you'll_ have to wipe it!" Paul didn't answer. Dawn returned Piplup as Murkrow flew behind them. Dawn smiled as she looked at the sky. "It's such a nice day!" she exclaimed raising her hands in the air.

"It will be even nicer when you find your pathetic companions and leave me alone!" Paul growled. Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't ask to get lost in this stupid forest with _you_ of all people!" she snapped. Just then Murkrow landed on her head and croaked. Dawn giggled and lifted it. She gave the pokemon a small snuggle as Paul rolled his eyes. "I know!" she exclaimed. Dawn set Murkrow gently on the ground. Then she snatched her pokeball and sent out Pachirisu. The squirrel pokemon blinked sleepily and glanced up at Dawn.

"Why did you do that?" Paul asked in a bored tone. Dawn didn't answer. She just watched her pokemon looking smug. Paul raised an eyebrow and looked down. Murkrow was looking curiously at Pachirisu while the said squirrel hid her face blushing.

"You learned that from Buneary didn't you?" Dawn laughed. Pachirisu looked up and twitched its tail. Then she sped over to Murkrow and pressed her nose against its beak. The two stayed still for a long moment then Murkrow pulled back blushing. Paul raised an eyebrow in confused disgust.

"Absolutely revolting, nauseating and I will not allow it. Murkrow return." Paul snarled in repugnance.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed. The red light came out but Dawn slapped the pokeball out of Paul's hand. The ball flew into the air and landed a few feet away. Paul glared daggers at the young coordinator and she glowered right back. "You are so nasty to your poor pokemon! Let him be happy for once! Just because it has something you don't have does not give you the right to take it away!" By this point Dawn was beyond blazing. "Murkrow has something you will never have! Something you never allow yourself to have! Just because you are a cold hearted jerk that won't let anyone into his life, doesn't mean you can deprive your poor pokemon that feeling. The feeling of love! The feeling that makes your heat flutter and makes you happy! You'll never have that!"

Paul narrowed his eyes. Her words cut him. Cut him deeply. He knew she was right and that just made it worse. "You would know!" he growled. "You and your pathetic companion."

"Me?! What does this have to do with _me_?! And what do you care about who I like or don't like?!" she exclaimed.

"I know you like _him_, and don't like me! Or I should say _hate_ me." He scoffed gravely. Dawn's mouth flew open in disbelief and a look of pure shock crossed her face. No anger or hostility, just plain shock and curiosity.

"Is that what you think?" she asked in that same curious tone.

"That's what I said." He snapped. Dawn's face hardened and the anger flared again.

"How can you be so sure?!" she demanded.

"You and Pathetic flirt so obviously, you'd have to be intensely unintelligible not to see it."

"Dense? Well Ash is very dense but that has nothing to do with it!"

"Than what does?"

"Let me get this straight." Dawn shook her head to clear the anger as the curiosity returned. "You think I _hate_ you?" she laughed without the slightest bit of humor.

"How is that funny? It's only true!" he snapped. She laughed with the same humorless amusement. Dawn picked up Pachirisu and began walking while snuggling it to her chest.

"Hey?! Are you going to tell me why that's funny or not?" Paul called and ran to catch her as Murkrow flew ahead. Dawn quickened her pace as she fought the tears that threatened to overflow at any moment. Finally Paul caught her elbow and whirled Dawn to face him. A single tear dripped down her cheek as the rest of them lined her eyelids precariously. "What did you mean?" he asked in a slightly gentler tone. Dawn gazed into the amethyst eyes and couldn't hold it any longer. The tears streamed out of her eyes blocking her sight. How could he be so blind? Did he really not get it or was he just rejecting it altogether? Dawn wasn't sure but the pain of both weighted down on her heavily causing the tears to flow faster. Pachirisu hopped down worriedly.

"Damn it?! What did I say?!" he exclaimed. "Stop, please! I hate it when you cry! STOP!" Paul shook her slightly. The tears reacted by pouring out even faster. Soon Dawn was in complete hysterics. Paul couldn't think. He couldn't imagine what had happened unless…no. That wasn't it! Of course not! "Stop crying!" he shook her again and it had the same effect. Mind racing Paul tried to come to another conclusion but his mind was blank. Well…might as well try…what could he lose that he hadn't had to begin with?

Paul leaned closer to Dawn and she felt his minty breath on her face, but she was in too deep in her hysterics to care. The next thing she new her lips were pressed against something cold. Her eyes flew open in shock as she realized that cold thing was Paul. She was kissing him! That stopped her tears at once. When Paul realized she had stopped he pulled back slowly and cautiously. "Troublesome?" he asked carefully. Dawn smiled slightly. She couldn't help it. A smile stole across her face and she flung her arms around him. Paul stood slightly shocked and felt her breath a tiny, almost inaudible sigh of relief. Then he realized why she had been so upset. He smiled despite himself and wrapped his arms around her as well. After a moment Dawn pulled back sheepishly.

"That was unexpected huh?" she asked with a small laugh wiping her eyes. Paul smiled.

"You're telling me!" he smirked.

"Well Professor Rowan once told me that pokemon usually reflect their trainer's personality." Dawn said.

"These two did it perfectly." Paul teased pointing to Murkrow and Pachirisu who were cuddled up together.

"Well, we had better get to Veilstone…" Dawn said. Paul nodded and the usually grouchy look returned, but regardless of that, he still took Dawn's hand and, smiling, she entwined her fingers with his. They began walking as Murkrow and Pachirisu scampered playfully ahead of them.

"Like children!" Paul growled lightly in disbelief. Dawn giggled and pretended in mock horror to be dismayed.

"I am appalled!" she said. Paul grinned at her weak acting and Dawn giggled at his lopsided smile. As they walked Dawn began humming softly.

"Do you actually know the lyrics to that song?" Paul mocked. Dawn scowled playfully.

"_Yes!_ In fact I do!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Dawn cleared her throat dramatically and Paul rolled his eyes. Dawn giggled.

"You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed _(Paul put his hand in his own pocket just in case)  
_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out _(Paul made a face causing Dawn to break tune for a momentary giggle)  
_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said" (_Paul locked his lips with an invisible key and Dawn smiled but continued._)

"And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me gently" _(Paul moved closer and snaked his arm around her waist) _  
"Always I know  
Hold me, love me…" But Paul cut her off in a kiss and Dawn was breathless. The kiss was overpowering and Dawn knew this is what he had planned from the begging when he teased her about the lyrics. Then he pulled back and Dawn sang the last few bars.  
"Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah..." Paul smirked and moved back pulling her along. Dawn blushed but followed happily.

"Thank you…" she whispered. She wasn't sure if Paul heard or not but it didn't matter. Dawn was grateful for everything she had. She turned to the two pokemon being left behind. "Hurry up guys!" she called as Paul continued to pull her by the hand. Dawn giggled as the pokemon scampered ahead and she sighed happily.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
